The Mouse Princess
by vampiergirl201
Summary: Befor Katniss took the stage Melody a young girl from distrect 10 found her self trapped in a deadly game. can she survive and go home or would her feelings for the training gamemaker Seneca Crain be the death of her instead?
1. The Reaping

I stood in front of the full length mirror and stared at the unfamiliar girl who stared back. Her mouse brown hair was so neat and tidy - too neat and tidy - in a tight bun at the back of her head leaving two strands at the front to dangle either side of her pale face. She seemed flawless, and with her larger then normal green eyes and pale pink lips, she was like a doll. Her skin was white and clean like porcelain. Her slim form was supporting a plain cream dress that fell to her knee. There was not a single speck of dirt on her, not a single hair out of place.

This girl was not me. This girl was a reaping child.

I turned away from the reflection in disgust and looked around the small barn room. It was once a hayloft but since the house could no longer squeeze in me, my sister and two brothers I had no choice but to move in here. It wasn't much but it was a little piece of sanctuary and protection. I loved my family to bits but I just didn't like being around people for too long. I much preferred the company of the barn animals.

My mother, who was a sweet kind lady, once tended to the many animals that we raised but after a horrible miscarriage during her last pregnancy she fell into a deep depression and never left the house. She stopped speaking, stopped eating. She just wasted away until one night she never woke up. The doctors said it was a broken heart that took her. My father almost lost everything trying to hold us together.

Life at that point was hard and food was scarce as my father couldn't work hard enough to support all of us by himself. Often times we found ourselves eating the same things we feed our livestock. My older sister Tiffany who had only just turned nineteen tried her hardest to help dad and with my brothers Hiram and Sam close by her side, not to mentions the handful of tesserae they took out, it wasn't long until they had pulled us out. I was only seven at the time, helpless and so dependant on them. I just stayed at home, hiding as I always did from the world that terrified me so.

District 10, my home, had been hard to us. Now it wasn't so bad. The other residents were friendly enough and those who weren't…well, I just hid from. That's my talent. I hide. If I don't want to be seen I can just slip away. Mother used to call me her mouse princess.

But hiding wouldn't save me today. Today was the 'reaping'. Today was that start of the hellish entertainment known as the Hunger Games, a sick and vile punishment thought up by the Capital to stop us from protesting. Every district, of which there were twelve, had to give up two children, male and female, of the ages twelve to eighteen to take part in planed events. The aim? Survive. The outcome? Twenty three deaths and one victor, who would go home with everything they wanted plus the nightmares they never dreamt they could have.

Poor people. Poor or foolish. It was either their bad luck which sent them to the arena or they stupid pride which fuelled them to volunteer. Lucky for me my name will only be entered into the reaping five times. My sister refused to let me get out of a tessera -a 'contract', which enters your name in again.

The odds, as the saying goes, were definitely in my favour.

There was a knock at the barn door which made me jump with surprise. I ducked down and peered over the edge of my bed to see Tiffany waiting by the open barn door, wearing a pale pink dress that used to belong to my mother. Her jet black hair was pinned up beautifully in a tight bun.

"Melody? Melody please we're going to be late," she called, a hint of worry in her tone.

"I'll be down in a second!" I called back and grabbed my brown bow that I had worn every day since my mothers passing. Every time it left its soft touch I couldn't help but think of her hand stroking away tears on my cheek.

I grabbed the bow and fastened it around my bun before sliding down the wooden ladder of the hayloft and hurrying toward the door.

My sister looked worried; she had all right to be. The reaping was no laughing matter…At least to any decent person it wasn't. It was not rare to see the odd group of people taking bets on who will cry, who will be picked and who will most liking die first.

I held out my hand and she held it tightly as though I was a balloon that she feared would fly away and leave her. She did this every reaping since I was twelve and of 'reaping age'.

We walked in silence, no one daring to utter a word. Everyone in District 10 was being rounded up into the town centre where bright streamers and flags were pinned up, in some desperate attempt to raise moral. There were cameras everywhere and huge screen that relayed the images from them. We began to line up and I was force to let go of my sister's hands.

"No matter what happens, be careful," she muttered as she kissed my hair.

I closed my eyes and hugged her. "I'll be fine…the chances are far too slim."

"Please don't jinx it." Her voice trembled as though she was going to burst into tears.

I wrapped my arms around her tighter, everyone who was were stood by turned at stared. Many shook their heads with sorrow. Others sniggered.

She knelt down and looked me in eyes. "I promise you I will never let them take you away from me."

The fact that I would be pick was ridiculous. Five in a million chance, almost. This was a good thing. To be picked was almost a death sentence. Only two people from our district have ever survived. One of them was a woman named Bess who left the district a beautiful smart and brave young girl. Now she was a scarred and unstable old lady who had a tendency to throw knives at random passers-by.

The other was a handsome young man named Isaac who seemed to have been unaffected by the events. He scared me. Something in his eyes seemed to cold and too joyful to belong to someone who had been a killer.

I let go of my sister and I lined up in front of a long line of tables. Somewhere in the large crowed my brothers were doing the same. Slowly the line began to file down until it was down to me. I stared at the moody looking blond peacekeeper who sat behind the table. He looked up at me and waved me forward. Cautiously I stepped closer.

"Hand," he ordered sharply.

I said nothing and held out my hand toward him. He snarled and grabbed my wrist, pricking my finger with a computer device. The computer beeped and he pressed my bleeding finger to a piece of card, smearing my blood on to it. He let go of me and, with a backwards gaze to my sister, I walked off to join the crowd.

We stood in two huge groups in front of a stage outside the justice building. We were split into girls and boys and separated by a thin rope with made a large walk way up the stage. On the stage were four chairs, a microphone and two large, glass bowls on white clothed table. They were filled with small pieces of paper. Each piece contained the name of which every unlucky girl or boy who could be sent off to be the tributes.

My stomach lurched as it always did at this point. Could it be someone I know? A friend, a enemy or even a family member? I shuddered at the thought. I could all ready feel my heart beat begin to race. I looked around at the sombre faces of the others. They were most likely thinking the same thing.

We all stood in nervous silence waiting, fearing, holding our breath in anticipation for the events that were about to happen. It was the waiting that was the worst part, like waiting for the news from a doctor informing you if your sickness was more serious than first thought or not.

After what felt like a whole life time, a thin tall man in a fine bright purple suit strolled on to the stage. His hair was so green it looked like it was made out of strands of emeralds that glistened and shimmered in the midday sun. His skin seemed to dyed blue giving him a frosted look, and his lips were bright yellow, plump and thicker then normal lips. His purple eyes scanned and flickered across the crowed .The man stood centre stage as three more people made their way there. One of them was a thin skeleton of a woman with grey whispery hair and eyes so sunken it they were almost holes in her face. This was Mayor Everlean, the woman in charge of our district. Close behind her were the past victors Bess and Issac. Bess wore a beautiful if not slightly faded blue dress, and had her silver hair tied behind her head with a matching blue bow. Issac on the other hand wore a jet black suit that seemed to spike out at the shoulders giving him a harsh edge to his form.

They all sat behind the man in the purple suit who cleared his throat loudly.

"Hello my dear District 10! I am Tartoka, and it is my pleasure to announce that I will be your new escort." His voice held a thick capital accent. "I am honoured also to announce the start of the Hunger Games…and may the odds be ever in your favour."

I grimaced at the last bit, it was so terrible. I stood silent with the rest of the sheep like children, each in their best outfit. If we were to go the Capital we would want to look our best right?

Someone behind me began to sob. I couldn't bear to turn around to see their distressed face. I knew that if I did I would break down myself. I wish I could run away from this but this was something everyone had to do. Only people who were at death's door were permitted to not be present at the reaping.

This was law.

Tartoka grinned brightly over the crowd. I could see on the large screens the faces of the young children who seemed to grow paler by the minute. This was a thing of their nightmares. This was something we all feared.

But we were forbidden to go against it.

Tartoka rocked back and forth on his heels, surveying the scene, before waving his arms wide. "Well, let's get this show on the road!" He walked over to the first large glass bowl and ran his fingers around the rim. "I do believe its ladies first." He dipped his hand into the bowl and fished around until he gripped one piece of paper.

The crowd held its breath. Who was it? Was it someone I know? I made a note to send my condolences to the family.

The capital man stood up straight and opened the paper out. "And the lucky girl is…Melody Larkenshon!"

And that was when my life changed forever. For better, or for worse? I wasn't sure yet. All I knew was that my number - or name - was up.

I was Melody Larkenshon, female tribute representing District 10 in the Seventy-First Hunger Games.

The odds had not been in my favour.


	2. The Tributes

Seneca

"Good morning, good morning, ladies and gentleman," Danco the head game maker said with a wave of his arms as he stood up at the top of the meeting table. "And may I congratulate us all on this successful end to the Seventy-first Reaping".

We all clapped.

"This year will be the greatest Hunger Games to speak of!" Danco continued with a pleased grin that made his thin face almost snake like. In fact, he was very snake with his emerald green suit that appeared to have been made out of snake skin and his yellow hair gelled up in spikes that stuck out at all angles. This was the Capitol fashion. Beasts and animals were the height of popularity.

We were very high on fashion here in the Capitol. I was probably higher then Danco though. I wore only the finest black and red suits and made sure I was up to date on every bit of fashion. Even my beard - which was shaped into spiked swirls - was popular with the crowds. It was rumoured to even have its own fan club. I couldn't lie: I was one of the most sort after males in the Capitol. Well next to the some of the best at least. I was often told I was tall, slim and incredibly handsome. Who couldn't listen to compliments like that?

I grinned to myself and stroked my beard, shifting slightly in my chair. I hated meetings, they bored the hell out of me. Not as exciting as the games or better yet being in control of them. But still I concentrated, always paid as much attention and engage in as much topic as I possibly could. President Snow, the ruler of the Capitol and the most powerful leader, said that one day if I follow his guidance and wisdom I will be in Danco's position as head game maker. This was as good as a promotion.

His word was law.

My smile of joy turned to pride. I know I could be the most remembered Game maker in history. Danco was good, clever and popular with crowds but he lacked creativity, the spark of imagination then can turn an okay game into something that would have the whole capital speechless. I had this spark.

Danco cleared his throat. "I am glad to conclude the end the first event. We have quiet an interesting bunch of tributes this year and I do believe that it shall be an interesting show."

I looked around at all the other people attending the meeting, game makers, fashion designers and Caesar Flickerman the interviewer, all of whom were nodding in agreement. My eyes met with the beautiful woman who sat opposite me. I had forgotten her name; it was something cat-like but I couldn't place my finger on it. Something like tigress or was it lioness? It didn't matter her name. What mattered was the fact that she was beautiful.

Her pale skin seemed flawless and her jet black hair flowed down her cheek and on to her rather voluptuous chest. Her eyes had been surgical altered to look rather like the eyes you would expect to see on a tawny cat, with its marbled yellow surface, black slits and thick black circles around the edge. She looked up and our eyes connected. She smiled and her blood red lips parted to show her teeth which had also been altered to look like fangs.

I flashed her my best Capitol smile and winked. She licked her lips and winked back. I didn't know who she was, what she did or even her name but I did know working with her was going to be fun.

Danco nudged me violently snapping me back to the room. "As I was saying, Seneca my assistant will give us the tributes' names and I'll go over the footage"

I nodded and quickly sorted out my papers when the meeting doors swung open announcing the arrival of someone new.

All heads shot up. I peered over the mass to see a thin man striding into the room. He had paper white hair and wore a suit of deep crimson on the collar of which was a single white rose. The man looked up with eyes that darted and viewed the faces like a snake would view it meal. His black gloved hands gripped a jet black walking cane.

President Snow cleared his and took a seat at the other end of the table directly across from Danco. "I'm sorry, please continue Danco," he said in a voice that only politicians and public speakers could get.

Danco's eyes went wide for a moment then he quickly composed himself. "Oh, sir, I didn't think you were coming I would have waited, I didn't know-"

"A little incident with one of my advisors," President snow interrupted, "poor fellow seems to have fallen ill."

Danco cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Right…Um yes, so as I was saying, Seneca if you please?"

I nodded and bowed my head to the president before clearing my own throat. "From District 1 we have Dazzle Goldthor and Sparkel Everjem."

"Ah yes, a wonderful pair," Danco said as he played the footage of the District 1 reaping, the crowed cheering and screaming with joy as a tall, dark haired boy strutted up to the stage followed by a lovely looking girl with jet black hair down to her swaying hips and eyes so blue they could have been made out of sapphires.

"So who wants these?" Danco asked the fashion designers.

Every hand shot up. Well, all but one. There was one man, a new addition to the designers. His name was Carpen and he looked at the tributes with boredom. He wouldn't go far.

Danco examined the rest of the designers before pointing to the chosen one. He nodded at me to continue.

"From District 2 we have Marble Flowin and Garnet Cedrick."

The footage was of a young girl barely seventeen volunteering and skipping up on to the stage with such grace. She was followed by a huge troll of a boy; he looked like he had the IQ of a brick. He probably did. The Careers kids, those raised in Districts 1,2 and 4, have always been trained to win the Hunger Games. These kids were normally the favourite since they won almost every time. They were elite killers, efficient and deadly but not always the best of thinkers.

Once again Danco offered them to the designers and all but Carpen raised their hands like before. Even the woman in front of me offered herself.

Danco nodded to her. "They are all yours Tigris."

She smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you." Even her voice was sexy, so thick and smooth with a hint of a purr.

Danco smiled and we continued through the rest of the tributes, giving their names and then offering them to the designers.

Time seemed to slow with boredom. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from yawning. It wasn't long before we got to the last three districts.

I sat up straight and shook the boredom from my mind. "The tributes from District 10 are Melody Larkinson and Gareth Jonson."

We played the clip and I rolled my eyes. The girl on the stage was 16 or 17 and so boringly dull with her cream dress and her dark hair. She looked like she was going to be sick with fear. The young boy was just a bit older and a lot more interesting; he was well built and strapping. He looked like a winner.

We all watched and the two of them took the stage. The young girl seemed to grow paler and paler with each second. The escort tried to get her to speak but she just stared at him with her freakishly green eyes. Some female in the crowd fell to her knees sobbing, probably her mother so something. The girl looked at her and then fainted.

Stupid girl.

"Well she's a winner," Danco laughed and the table erupted with laughter. I thought that was a bit harsh but I still laughed. I was just pleased with the fact I was part of this in-crowd. The only people who didn't laugh were Carpen and President Snow.

One of the game makers sniggered. "I bet she won't last the first blood bath!"

The others laughed in agreement.

"Don't underestimate her," President Snow said slowly, his words silencing the room. "It wouldn't be the first time someone has appeared weak and then turned around and killed. Think of a sleeping snake. It might look dead but things have a habit of turning around to poison you."

We considered this.

Danco readjusted his suit before addressing the designers once more. "So who wants these?"

Not a single hand raised. Not surprising really. From the looks of that weak girl the poor designer would have their work cut out for them.

Then Carpen's hand rose. "I'll have them, gladly."

"Oh…Okay, right, they're are all your Carpen," Danco replied, a little shocked.

"Good luck," Tigris purred, giving a self-satisfied look.

Carpen glared at her. "Anyone can make gold and silver shine. It takes skill to make a mouse into a queen."

I rolled my eye. More beasts. It was like the Capitol was obsessed with beasts.

I turned my attention back to the girl as the table started bickering among themselves. I watched as her thin frame slammed on the stage with a thud. The people in the crowds gasped and some even laughed. She was so weak, pale and ordinary. So very very pathetic.

As the thought formed in my head a strange sense seemed to grow inside my chest. What if this girl, this child was sitting on her own thinking the same thing.


End file.
